narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Apex Sage Mode
''Overview'' Apex Sage Mode is nearly the exact opposite of its base configurations, flaring around the user like an ethereal flame of solid red. This property is attributed towards the amalgamation of his chakra bearing down on the Natural Energy to make it corrupted. As such, this form could be stated as being a more in-control version of his previous creation. Much like other examples, changes in and around the user’s eyes will occur. Due to the aesthetics of the creator’s eyes, significant changes can not be made, thus he designed it to only change the color. Gold makes a bold return to the eyes, changing the reds of both his eyes. Keeping with the look of flames, the gold of the eyes are seemingly alive, dancing inside the irises as if it were composed of flames. The transformer pupils will remain the same. His eyelids and just a bit of his brows turn a light shade of golden as well. 'Training' Obtaining Apex Sage Mode, one would first need Apex Aura. Due to the uniqueness of its construction, only one individual has achieved this particular feat. Revolving around sheer control over one’s chakra, with a secondary necessity of absorbing the extreme heat of Cibanhujy. While a far cry from the standard transformation, the heat alone is akin to the sudden appearance of a Phoenix. 'Advantages' The advantages of Sage Mode is relatively the same as the standard transformation due to fairness. *The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced to extreme levels. *The user's Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu become widely more powerful. *The user can sense chakra around them and can sense attacks without the need to see them. *Due to its composition and the heat from the flaming presence of the Senjutsu Chakra, when facing an opponent that can both manage to get close enough and drain chakra, they’ll possibly find themselves overtaken by the superheated rush of energy. This could cause them enough shock to nearly immediately begin petrification at the point of contact and an off chance of burning the Tenketsu if held for too long. **Furthermore, the user of Sage Mode also has Natural Energy rushing towards them, essentially doubling down on this effect after the initial start of absorption. *Fire Release and different heat related techniques are especially amplified, with Lightning Release being raised by only 50% because of the heat inside the lightning. ''Disadvantages'' The disadvantages of Sage Mode is relatively the same as the standard transformation due to fairness. *In order to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation into Sage Mode, the user must remain perfectly still, leaving them vulnerable. Experienced users have at times been shown entering Sage Mode without this preparation. *Because the user needs to move during combat, the Senjutsu chakra cannot be replenished, which means the user can't stay within this state for extended periods of time. **Though with training it is possible to lengthen the time limit. *These weaknesses can be bypassed with the using of summons to gather natural energy with the user by partially fusing with them. Another option is to employ shadow clones, having them gather natural energy elsewhere and then, when their natural energy is needed, having them disperse, transferring it to the original. This limits the number shadow clones that the user can have active at a time to five for as long as the clones are gathering natural energy, as any more than that would disrupt the clone's focus. *If the user is also a Jinchūriki that has achieved harmony with their tailed beast, they can drastically speed up their ability to gather natural energy in tailed beast mode to the point of only needing a few seconds to fully charge or recharge their sage chakra. *Water and Ice are considered a gentle weakness, though only in large quantities, as the heat is capable of evaporating the water and melting the ice if it’s too little to be effective. ''Trivia'' The creator as been developing this since before the training sabbatical, the fiery properties only being added due to being nurtured by the environment. *All art credit belongs to their respective owners, while the owner of the intellectual property is Akira Toriyama and the Dragonball Super Franchise.